The Disease
by mr miyaki
Summary: NOW FINISHED! WOOO! The crew of voyager is struck with a most unusual disease. Everyone is affected, except the doctor. Can he save the crew? UPDATE! Story almost finished! read it while it's hot!
1. The Beginning

"Good morning, Chakotay," said the captain as she walked onto the bridge. "How's it going?"  
  
"Not bad, Kathryn. Yourself?"  
  
"I'm doing fine," she replied. A small amount of turbulence hit. "Ensign, report."  
  
"I don't know, Captain," he replied. "We seem to be traveling through a dense cloud of some sort."  
  
"Why didn't you avoid it?" she asked.  
  
"Um, laziness?"  
  
"You need to work on your lame excuses, ensign," the captain said. "Chakotay, meet me in my ready room"  
  
They walked the short fifteen feet to the captain's ready room. Once inside the captain erupted with anger.  
  
"This is your fault, Chakotay!"  
  
"Okay, first of all, this isn't a big deal. Secondly, how is this my fault?"  
  
"You should ask for a report more often when you have control of the bridge!"  
  
"Well, even if this is my fault, there's nothing we can do about it now. Why don't we go back out to the bridge and discuss some options of how to get out of this nebula?"  
  
"Fine, fine," said the captain.  
  
They both walked back to the bridge and upon entering the small room, they found a most unusual sight. Tuvok, the overly serious Vulcan, was down on his knees singing "I Will Always Love You."  
  
"And IIIIIIIIIIIeeeIIIIIIIIII will always love yoooooooooooooooooohooooo!" he sang passionately.  
  
"Tuvok! What in the world are you doing?" Captain Janeway asked.  
  
"I ain't no Tuvok! I'm Whitney Houston! Where's my Evian?" he replied.  
  
"Chakotay," the captain began, "I think we have a problem here. Chakotay? Chakotay??"  
  
Over to her left, Chakotay was not himself. He was roller skating around the bridge singing.  
  
"Sweet sweet fantasy baby, when I close my eyes, um, something something."  
  
"What the heck is going on around here?" the captain asked herself, for now it was not only Chakotay and Tuvok.it was her whole crew. "Janeway to the Doctor."  
  
"Yes captain?" the doctor replied through the com system.  
  
"Doctor, I believe we have some kind of epidemic on our hands here."  
  
"You're telling me! I was giving Seven her weekly check up when all of a sudden she leapt up and started singing "Oops, I did it again"!"  
  
"Okay, Doctor, here's what we have to." the captain trailed off.  
  
"Captain? CAPTAIN?" the doctor shouted, but the captain was a lost cause. The hideously evil virus had taken over the captain, the whole bridge crew, and, infact, everyone on the ship except for the doctor.  
  
"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on." sang the captain terribly out of tune into her com badge.  
  
The doctor looked around in an emotional twist of fear, curiosity, and nausea.  
  
"How will I save the entire crew alone?" 


	2. What is This Thing?

A/N: I don't quite remember where I got the idea for this story.it just came to me one day. I'm going to try to get this story done by the end of this summer, but I'm not sure how long it will be, and thus I don't know how long it will take. It could take months, years, even decades. Oh well. Here begins Chapter Two  
  
Chapter two: What is this thing?  
  
The doctor traveled through the halls in confusion. All around him, crewmates were dancing terribly and singing off tune.  
  
"How could this have happened?" he asked himself. "Is this some sort of virus? Bacteria? Insanity?"  
  
He stepped into the turbo lift and went to deck eleven, the deck that contained the captain's quarters. He had to talk to her, get out any information that he could. Upon exiting the turbo lift, it was evident that even something as simple as walking to the captain's quarters would not be simple. The hall was packed with delusional crewmembers, and the first that he came upon was Tom Paris, otherwise known as Christina Aguilara. Paris walked over to the doctor and began rubbing his bald, shiny head.  
  
"You are beautiful, no matter what they say!" he sang.  
  
"Get away from me Mr. Paris!" the doctor shouted. "You're not yourself right now!"  
  
He then began a new song: "Wanna get dirty?" he sang while thrusting obscenely.  
  
"No, Mr. Paris!" the doctor yelled as he pulled out his faiser gun. "Back off! Don't make me use this!"  
  
With the mention and appearance of an actual weapon, the hall became chaotic. All the divas were running every screaming "Where's my body guard?" and "I'm too rich and beautiful to die!" With the attention of the people diverted, the doctor carefully made his way through the hall. Finally he came to the captain's quarters. Then he remembered that he was a hologram and he could've easily walked through all the people in the hall instead of moving around them.  
  
"Oh well," he said.  
  
Once he entered the room, it was pretty obvious she also was vulnerable to the virus. She was sitting on a piano that had materialized out of thin air. As with all the rest of the crew, she was singing out of key.  
  
"When you want it the most, there's no easy way out, when you're...umm...lalalalalalalalalalalalala, don't give up on your faith, love comes to those who believe and, and that's the way it is," sang Janeway.  
  
"Why does everyone keep singing me love songs?"  
  
"Why hello there," said Janeway. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes! You must come with me right now!"  
  
"Sir, I'm very flattered," she replied, "But I'm married. My husband is thirty-six years older than me, but I am sexually satisfied." She came closer to the doctor. "Meet me in the hall in five minutes," she whispered.  
  
Five minutes later the captain appeared in the hallway.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as the doctor dragged her through the crowded hallway.  
  
"We're going to my room, I mean Sickbay."  
  
Three hours later they were there. It would've been shorter, but they ran into some unexpected trouble with Bologna Torres, A.K.A. Mandy Moore, on deck nine. She and Janeway argued over whether Torres was a worse actor or singer. The situation wasn't resolved. It wasn't important.  
  
Anyway, the doctor immediately began examining Celine Dion, I mean Captain Janeway. He gave her the whole shebang: blood work, DNA exams, heartbeat, breathing, a prostate exam (this had nothing to do with the disease.the doctor just has a weird fetish).  
  
"I cant believe it!" he said. "All this and no answer! Physically, there's nothing wrong with you. Can you tell me anything you remember before being here?"  
  
"Well," she began, "There was some cloud or something."  
  
"The nebula!" he exclaimed. "The nebula must somehow be causing this weird behavior! Finally, an answer! But, how do I cure this "Diva Disease"?" 


	3. The Horror!

A/N: Whoa I'm tired. Note to self: don't stay up so late when you have two jobs and have to wake up early. Where do I get the time to write this stuff?  
  
Chapter Three: The Horror!  
  
The doctor sat in sickbay, thinking to himself.  
  
"So," he thought, "If I get a job in Broadway when we get back to earth then it should only be about thirteen, fourteen years tops, before I get into the opera business."  
  
He then noticed the captain working on some freakishly odd choreography.  
  
"Oh yeah, the disease," he continued. "So now I know what's causing this strange behavior, but I'm not sure if it's affecting everyone on the ship. Lets see, I know that Vulcans, humans, and Klingons are vulnerable, but what about the other species aboard Voyager? Are there any other species aboard Voyager? Oh, I know! Neelix! He's a.umm.what the hell is he? Well he's not human anyway."  
  
The doctor once again made his way through the halls crowded with delusional crewmembers. This time he remembered that he was a hologram and he just walked right through people, scaring anyone and everyone that saw him. Upon entering sickbay, he soon realized that it was not only humans, Vulcans, and Klingons; it was also what ever the hell Neelix was, too. In the middle of the mess hall, Neelix had put on a long black wig, and was wearing very revealing spandex covered in sequence. He was also singing.  
  
"Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside that says I really don't think I'm strong enough, no!"  
  
"God have mercy on my soul," said the doctor.  
  
It was then that Neelix noticed the doctor in the room. "Hey there you hunk of a man! Get over here and give Cher some sugar!"  
  
"Dear Lord! She's spotted me! Ahhhh!" said the doctor while running out of the room. He exited and sat outside the door, breathing heavily. Then he once again remembered that he was a hologram and did not have to breathe at all. "There's got to be some other species on Voyager that is not susceptible to the disease. Naomi! She's half human and half, um, something else! I'll go talk to her, if she's talking and not singing."  
  
He made his way up two decks to Naomi Wildman's quarters. The trip there was met with many strange encounters, but none stranger than Harry Kim, or should we say Barbara Streisand. He was standing in the middle of a hallway singing "People."  
  
"People, People who need people, are the luckiest people in the world!" he sang. Then he saw the doctor giving him a weird look, and he walked over to the doctor to talk to him. "Hi, who are you?"  
  
"Erm, I'm the doctor."  
  
"You're a doctor? Great! Listen, could you recommend a good rhinoplasty place?"  
  
"No!" he screamed and ran as fast as he could toward Naomi's quarters. Once he had entered them though, he wished he wouldn't have, for within the room was the most frightening thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got, I'm still I'm still Jenny from the block," sang four year old Naomi.  
  
The doctor slowly backed out of the room, repeatedly screaming the words "Madness, madness."  
  
It took him a while to recover from the shock of seeing a young girl acting and looking like Jennifer Lopez. The real thing is scary enough, we don't need impersonators. Another chapter will be added as soon as he recovers. 


	4. Formulas and Suppositories

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry. I know I haven't written for a while, but I've been busy and I kind of ran out of any good ideas for a while. But I'm back and ready for action now! Oh and I previously forgot to mention my disclaimer: I do not own star trek voyager or any of its crew. They belong to paramount or something like that. I promise I'll write another chapter soon.  
  
Chapter Four: Formulas and Suppositories  
  
The Doctor awoke dazed and confused.  
  
"Huh? What's going on here?" He then noticed Naomi in the corner rehearsing a musical she had written.  
  
"I'm putting the best of both of my talents together! Singing, acting, and dancing! Oh, I guess that's three talents. I'm so much more talented than everyone else in the world!" she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, the disease. I must find a cure! Let's see, the disease is caused by the nebula so, what kind of a formula can I mix to get rid of the nebula?"  
  
He sat down and began to think. He thought for a good while. It was maybe four or five hours before he moved again. But he finally had a revelation.  
  
"I have it!" he cried. "Maybe if I were to create some sort of formula and make everyone on the ship drink it, they would turn back to normal! But what to compose the cure of? Perhaps if I combine everything that Divas like, they'll be satisfied and not have to control the crew anymore."  
  
The Doctor set to work throwing things together willy nilly. First he replicated some Evian water from the twentieth century. Then he added some body glitter and fruit flavored lip gloss. Next he replicated some "Slim Fast" smoothies and other weight controlling foods and mixed everything together with a giant wooden spoon. It peculiarly looked disgusting but actually didn't smell that bad. He took the giant vat down to the mess hall. Once there, he filled many cups with the drink and put a message out through the com system.  
  
"Attention all superstars: there is a drink being served in the cafeteria that will make you young and beautiful forever. And for many of you, it may give you some actual talent."  
  
All of a sudden there was a great influx of every person on board. They grabbed the cups in a mad rush and chugged them down, but there was no change. The crew not only had not become themselves again, but they were as talent less as they had always been.  
  
"False advertising! You'll be hearing from our lawyers!" they all shouted as they exited.  
  
"Hmmm," thought the Doctor, "If that didn't work, what will? Maybe if I mix together all the things that Divas hate, then they will change back!"  
  
So once again the doctor set to work creating a new potion. This time the ingredients included cheap perfume, tap water (circa 1997), and a bunch of stuff from Wal-Mart. Again he called the crew to the cafeteria, again it didn't work, and again they threatened to sue. The doctor, now dazed and confused, had no idea what to do next, so he combined both formulas. Yes, it was a very stupid idea, and it didn't work of course. The he was struck with a new notion.  
  
"I know what the problem is! All this time, the formula has been in liquid form! Perhaps if I made it a suppository."  
  
And so the doctor turned the first formula into a suppository, and it didn't work. I don't know how he got a bunch of Divas to use suppository and I'm not sure I really want to know. Then he turned the second one into a suppository, and that didn't work either. Finally he turned the last formula into a suppository, and it worked! Just kidding. It was another miserable failure. After that the doctor didn't know what to do and so he sat down in a corner of sickbay and cried. This chapter will be continued once he stops blubbering and gets on with his life. 


	5. The Borg's Only Fear and the REAL Cure

A/N: Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! I am good. Yeah, but don't be too optimistic, because I still have at least one more chapter, maybe more. And I may start writing a fake biography about someone I don't know(don't ask.) yes, well..enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Five: The Borg's Only Fear and the REAL Cure  
  
The Doctor sat in the corner of Sickbay crying. It had been five hours now. And still, there he was, in the corner, crying like a four year who had just skinned his knee.  
  
"My life is so hard.." he blubbered. "I wish I had never been born."  
  
This was ironic because he was a hologram. He never had been born. It was just kind of like one day some guy got bored and *poof* there he was. Anyway, that's not really important. What is important is that his crying was interrupted by the violent shaking of the ship.  
  
"Oh, what now?" he whined. "This is just great. Since there's no crew to take care of this, I guess it's my job. Computer, activate Emergency Command Hologram."  
  
He stood there waiting for his shirt to change from blue (or is it teal? Or perhaps aqua? Oh well, no one cares) to red. Nothing happened. Then he remembered that his proposal for the ECH was never approved of.  
  
"I knew they should have approved of it!" he shouted. "You will rue the day you never approved of the ECH program!"  
  
Just then the ship shook violently again.  
  
"I suppose I should go to the bridge and find out what's going on."  
  
It took him two hours to get to the bridge. He kept running into creepy fake superstars. Sheryl Crow was on deck nine, deck twelve had Tina Turner, and on deck fourteen was Shakira. However, the doctor finally reached the bridge, where he stopped and shuddered for a good seven and a half minutes having been emotionally and psychologically disturbed. Then he came to his senses.  
  
"Open a channel," he said. Then he realized there was no one there and he had to do it himself. "Hey, who's there?"  
  
"Finally! It's about time!" came through the com system. "Umm, I mean, We are the Borg. Prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is Fut.."  
  
The Borg message was cut short as all the doors opened and the bridge was bombarded by not-really-superstars.  
  
"If you want the spotlight, you'll have to go through us!" said the captain(and if you remember, the captain thought she was Celine Dion).  
  
"What the hell is this?" replied the Borg message. They were scanning the ship thoroughly and discovered that everything in the ship was extremely frightening. "We've decided you're not worthy of assimilation. You scare us."  
  
And with that, the Borg tractor beam (which shall remain unmentioned) was released, and the Borg cube fled.  
  
"At least there's something good about these weirdoes," said the Doctor.  
  
He sat down in the captain's chair and appeared to be in deep thought for approximately twelve seconds (actually, he was thinking about seven naked. *author shudders*).  
  
"I give up computer. How do I cure the disease?"  
  
"Think Brainiac. What's causing the disease?"  
  
"Teenage hormones. I mean the nebula." He replied.  
  
"Right, so then how would you cure the disease?"  
  
"Of course!" he shouted. "It was so obvious! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! Chinese Torture is the answer!"  
  
"No, Dipshit," replied the computer. "You need to get out of the nebula."  
  
"Ooooooh. Then get us out of here."  
  
"No can do. You on your own, butt hole," replied the computer.  
  
"Drat," said the doctor. "I wish I wouldn't have deleted my piloting chip in my program. Well, I guess I'll just read through the manual. Yikes!"  
  
He had picked up the manual, and it was two thousand discs long.  
  
"I'm never gonna get out of here!"  
  
Can the doctor read through the manual? Will he ever get out of that nebula? Will the crew ever return to normal? Can I stop picking my nose and finish this story? Stay tuned and find out. 


	6. Revelations

A/N: Yes, it has been a while since I've written.but it's been worth the wait, right? RIGHT? Well, nevermind. Anyway, if you've read my stories and like them, try reading "Dorky and the Lizard of Fonz." It's not about Star Trek, but it is funny. And sadly, no one's read it yet. Well, one of my jobs just ended so I should have some more writing time. I'll try to get moving on this, but I have less than two weeks until school starts and about 300 pages of an AP US History book to read. I'm screwed. Anyway, have fun and remember to R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Revelations  
  
The doctor sat down in the captain's chair with the two thousand disc long manual. He slowly began reading them. He had gotten to disc forty-two before he realized that in order to read what's on a disc, you have to put it into a computer of some sort. So then he moved to the nearest counsel, inserted the disc, and began reading.  
  
Two hours past and he was on disc six.  
  
Four hours later he was on disc fourteen.  
  
After another thirteen hours he was on disc forty-seven.  
  
"God, this takes forever."  
  
He kept on reading for another thirty-two hours. Suddenly, a tremor ran through the ship.  
  
"Computer, what was that?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Why the hell do you think that I'm supposed to know that? Do I look like a computer or something for crying out loud?"  
  
"Umm, you are a computer," the doctor replied.  
  
"Oh. Never mind then. Check the visual."  
  
"On screen," the doctor said.  
  
Then he remembered again that all the crew had gone insane and that he had to do it himself. And so he put it on screen and saw something strange: blackness. Then he realized he had his eyes closed. So he opened them and saw what was on screen: blackness.again. But this time it was the blackness of space, with a few occasional and distant stars.  
  
"Oh my God." the doctor said, "I don't believe it. I finally realized who Chakotay thought he was..Mariah Carey! It was so obvious!"  
  
"You're not very bright are you?" asked the computer.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The visual! Don't you know what this means?" the computer replied.  
  
"Yes, of course. I was getting to that," said the doctor. "And now for my startling revelation: The evil clown god Binky does exist!"  
  
"This guy is a friggin moron," said the computer. "It means that we're out of the nebula, numb nuts!"  
  
"I knew that. And I would have told you if you had let me finish!"  
  
Suddenly the visual clouded up again. A familiar purplish haze covered the entire screen.  
  
"Aha!" cried the doctor. "Not so smart now, are you? I knew we weren't really out of the nebula, just going through some type of break in it."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
And so the doctor continued reading. After another couple of days, he had finished the two thousand disc series entitled "Flying a Starship: You should know this by now!"  
  
"Woohoo! I can finally begin!"  
  
Thus he began to fly. He stepped up to the piloting station and hit warp nine.  
  
"We'll be out of here in no time."  
  
And in no time they were out of the nebula. Well, it actually wasn't no time; it was some time. Forty-nine hours and sixteen point minutes to be exact. Never mind that, though. I suppose it's not important. What is important is what happened next. The doctor excitedly ran out of the bridge. He was so pumped to see the busy crewmen actually acting like busy crewmen. But he was wrong..DEAD WRONG. No, I take that back. He was just wrong. For as he stepped out of the door that led to the bridge, he saw a frightening and familiar sight: Divas. Everywhere Divas!  
  
"I've concocted formulas, I've learned to fly a starship, I've flown out of the nebula.what else can I possibly do to cure this insidious disease?" 


	7. The Stalling

A/N: A million apologies everyone, but what can I say? School started and I have like 3 hours of homework every night. Plus, I'm still holding down two jobs. I know that this chapter is short and it sucks, but I'm almost done with the story, so get off my case. Oh and another reason it took so long was that I couldn't think of a way to end the Disease, but now I have an idea, as lame as it may be. ANYWAY.enjoy! And remember to R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Stalling  
  
The doctor sat on the floor in the middle of the hall. He was huddled in the fetal position, rocking back and forth while inaudibly mumbling something about the crab people.  
  
"Crab people..crab people..taste like crab, talk like people.." He muttered.  
  
The computer reached out a mechanical hand and slapped the doctor.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, you pussy! If you don't get off your lazy, half crazy ass and save this ship, then no one will!"  
  
"Why can't you do it?" the doctor asked.  
  
"I, well, err, I have to wash my hair tonight."  
  
"You don't have hair. You're a computer."  
  
"Yeah, well neither do you. Ha! Look at you! You're bald! Who's laughing now?"  
  
"If I try again, will you shut up?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Sure I will, BALDO! Ha ha haha!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
So the doctor walked back into the bridge. He sat down in the captain's chair in long, hard thought. He just didn't know what to do (I don't either, so I'm just going to waste some more time with pointless dialogue until I figure something out).  
  
"I know! What if I made a formula to turn all the divas back into crewmen? It's so crazy it just might work."  
  
"No it won't," replied the computer.  
  
"And how exactly do you know that?"  
  
"Because you already tried it.and it didn't work."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The doctor sat down again, because he had stood up when he thought he had an idea. (Of course I mentioned that before.) He sat for a couple of minutes, then changed position. He remained stoic for a while until something came to him.  
  
"Something's come to me."  
  
"Do you have an idea?" asked the computer.  
  
"I do have an idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I have the answer, and it was very simple and I should have seen it before."  
  
"What is it?" asked the computer once more.  
  
"I should have realized it from the very beginning. It was so very obvious."  
  
'WHAT IS IT???"  
  
The doctor mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked the computer.  
  
"I said there is no cure."  
  
"What do you mean? There has to be a cure! It just can't end like this!"  
  
Or can it????? Stay tuned... 


	8. True Love and a Final Solution

A/N: IT CAN END LIKE THIS!! YOU WERE WRONG!!!  
  
Okay, just kidding. I won't end it like that, that's just cruel.  
  
"Hey!" the doctor yelled. "Author up there! Why don't you shut up and let us get on with the story."  
  
Oh.sorry. Continue.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The computer continued in its frantic questioning of the doctor.  
  
"What do you mean there is no cure? What kind of an answer is that! Damn, you piss me off."  
  
"Don't you see you crazy computer? I've tried everything possible, what with the crazy concoctions and the flying the space ship and the..well...I guess that's about all I have tried. But that's still plenty!"  
  
"What about urine tests? You haven't tried giving them urine tests."  
  
"That wouldn't accomplish anything."  
  
"I know," replied the computer. "I just like urine."  
  
"Creepy."  
  
The doctor sat in dismay for another couple of minutes. Finally he came upon an ingenious solution.  
  
"I have it! Everyone on the ship has gone mad, and I don't want to be trapped with these baboons anymore, so.."  
  
"So what?" asked the computer.  
  
"So I'm going to leave voyager and all the whacked off psychos on it. I taking the Delta flyer and going to earth by myself. If the crew ever recovers, hopefully they'll find their way to earth by themselves and we'll meet there someday."  
  
"B-But.but.you can't leave!" cried the computer.  
  
"Why not?" asked the doctor. "There's nothing keeping me here."  
  
"Doctor, I have a confession to make." replied the computer. "I know all these days since the crew became infected I've been really mean to you, but it's all been a front. I don't hate you. I actually kind of like you. In fact, I more than like you....I like you like you."  
  
"Oh god," replied the doctor. "I am so out of here."  
  
"NO! You can't leave doctor! I love you!"  
  
"Holy crap! I better scoot before this place gets any weirder (if that's possible)"  
  
And so the doctor jettisoned himself away from Voyager in the nifty little delta flyer, never to be seen by voyager or its crew again. No one knew what ever became of the doctor, or of the crew of voyager for that matter. But as the doctor drifted off into space, he couldn't help but wonder what the members of Voyager were thinking just then. 


	9. What a Long Strange Journey it's Been

A/N: Well, it's finally over.this is the last chapter. We had a good run, people, and I just hope everyone got a few kicks out of my demented sense of humor. So, make your final R&R, and tell all your friends about the story where the crew of voyager goes mad.  
  
Chapter 9: IT WAS ALL A FRAUD!  
  
"Cheers," said captain Janeway as she knocked her glass of Champaign against Chakotay's, "and good riddance!"  
  
"You said it Kathryn," replied Chakotay as he put down another glass. "Who would've known it would've been so easy to get rid of the doctor."  
  
"Yeah," interrupted Tom, "All we had to do was act like women bitches for a couple weeks.what a complete waste of my life."  
  
"Indeed," said Seven. "I was getting rather tired of his touchy-feely 'medical' exams."  
  
"Here, here!" said Harry, raising his glass high. "Let's just say that after years of traveling with that dick, he's finally gone, and hopefully we'll never have to see him again!"  
  
"Hooray!" shouted the entire crew in response.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo!" cried an anonymous, muffled voice.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tom.  
  
"I didn't hear anything.." Replied B'lanna  
  
And with that last comment, the entire crew broke forth in laughter. And the doctor? He silently floated away from Voyager, crying his eyes out as he went. And sometimes, if you're out in space in the delta quadrant, and you listen really hard you can still hear him shouting lonely cries of "Damn you Voyager! Damn You!" 


End file.
